shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dream Hunt: Chapter 5
Previous Chapter Chapter 5: After the Madness, forming a Trio If any of the three ladies were ever asked later… In fact, if any of them were asked at that exact time, they would be unable to tell how much they had run. What they could tell was that no one had caught them. At that time the three were sitting, sharing a table on a desert café. On the middle seat, Axel excitedly drank a big cup of coco. To her left, Roland had an untouched cappuccino. To her right, Toruviel held between her teeth three chocolate straws. The two bounty hunters stared at each other’s eyes. Axel, unaware of the tension, drank all there was inside of her cup and, with a chocolate moustache, smiled satisfied. Axel: 'Thanks for paying me a cup! Now I’m going to the bathroom, if you excuse me. As soon as she left, both angrily stood up from their chairs, knocking them down to the floor. Their foreheads hit each other in a struggle of forces. '''Toruviel: '(holding straws on her mouth) Might I know why was Axel in the middle of the confusion you ''caused? '''Roland: '''Oh? You’re responsible for her, eh? You might just as well explain why she was in a bar full of pirates! '''Toruviel: '''I was not her guardian, not until five minutes ago, when I realized she can’t be alone at all because of people like you! '''Roland: '“People like me”? Oh, excuse me, but you don’t seem to be the perfect example either, Mrs. I’m-dressing-as-a-trap-for-men. 'Toruviel: '''For ''women, mind you. 'Roland: '''Whatever! Axel was the one who ruined my plans and put herself in trouble either way! '''Toruviel: '''Which is why I’m going to take care of her from now on. Let’s have a handshake and a kiss and part our ways as if nothing happened, shall we? '''Roland: '''Sure! They both backed down at the same time and put her chairs up. Roland sat down with straight posture and calmly sipped her cappuccino. Tor sat down as well, arms crossed over her chest and feet over the table, and munched and swallowed all the three chocolate straws at the same time. Then Axellia returned. '''Toruviel: '''Let’s go, Axel. Roland has other things to do. '''Axel: '''Uh, okay. Uhh… Actually, I was thinking… Miss Roland? '''Roland: '''Yes? '''Axel: '''It was my fault that you couldn’t do what you wanted, right? I was thinking… If you could stay just a bit with us… I can double pay you back! '''Toruviel: '… Eh? 'Roland: '''Double, you say? That would be… about 120,000,000… '''Toruviel: '… EHH??? 'Axel: '''I’ll pay it all! '''Toruviel: '''Axel, that’s just stupid, you know… '''Axel: '''No, it isn’t! '''Toruviel: '... Really? '''Axel: Uh… I guess… Wait, I’m certain it isn’t it! I swear I’ll pay you back, Miss Rol. You don’t need to help, Tor, I’ll do it myself. Toruviel: 'Ehh… You know how much is 120 million, don’t ya? '''Axel: '''A lot? '''Roland: '(ironically) Well, I guess I can’t refuse, if she’s so eager to do it… What don’t I do for children? The truth was that Roland was not going to accept. What led her to do it was the fact that her last successful bounty, a rather small one, came one month prior, and the one before that, not considerably big, came four months prior. She was not in a situation in which she’d deny easy money. 'Toruviel: '''Okay… But when did you listen me allowing it? '''Axel: '''Please, Tor… The truth was that Toruviel was not going to allow it. She then remembered that her last successful bounty had come three months prior, and was not what she would considerate a big amount of money, and the one before the last had come five months prior, also a small amount of money. She was not in a position to send away opportunity to get money. '''Toruviel: '''Okay, you can come… But I’m getting twenty percent of every profit you make. '''Roland: '''What? That doesn’t even make sense! '''Toruviel: '''I’m the one who’s going to pay for Axel’s needs, you know that? If you want your money, you have to give something! '''Roland: '''That… You… “… ''From there on, I’m not really sure what happened, Mr. Diary. Tor and Rol yelled at each other, mostly ugly words, but I didn’t get most of it. At one point I got scared because Rol took a gun and Tor grabbed her sword… Until a huge guy who called himself ‘The Great Danny Craw’ showed up with a bunch of Marines and we three ran. '' ''We ran for two whole hours (I’m exaggerating because it sounds more exciting… hehehe), hid behind a building and waited there. Rol yelled ‘okay, I accept your terms’ and Tor looked at her and suddenly held her face and kissed her in the mouth. '' ''She received a punch for that. I later asked Tor why she’d done that. She answered that she had like Rol’s spirit… and body… and since we would travel together for a while, she wanted a… chance with her? I guess it was something like that… Anyway, we almost immediately left Lherte hiding in an anglers’ ship. The next day was calm, but the day after managed to be even weirder…” '''Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Dream Hunt Category:Rfldsza